Safe In My Arms
by Jadewing47
Summary: The Doctor's been taken, tortured and raped for 4 weeks while Amy is stuck in the TARDIS. But when an unexpected change of events brings her back to Leadworth, and a certain River Song back in the TARDIS, can River save her Doctor, before it's too late? Of course she can, the real question is how he's ever going to heal.
1. Proluge

**Hello everyone!**

 **This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction, so don't hate me if it's bad.**

 **Some of you may wonder where Rory is in this fanfic. I decided not to put him in because it doesn't really work with my story, so let's just say this story took place before Rory came aboard.**

 **Ok, enough talking, on with the story!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Allon-Z!**

 **-Jadewing47**

 ** _Prologue_**

For the third time today, I felt my throat close up, the familiar feeling of warm tears cascading down my face. The angry voice in the back of my head was back.

 _You're a failure Amelia Pond, you can't find The Doctor. It's your fault he's missing in the first place. What if he's dead?_

I began to shake, the gentle humming of the TARDIS in my ears was doing nothing to calm me anymore. Even with the TARDIS, the absence of The Doctor's excited rambling was making the ship too quiet. The silence was deafening in my ears, the voice screaming at me.

 _It's your fault!_

 _He's probably dead by now!_

It had been weeks now since I had last saw him, my Raggedy Doctor. I had been running all sorts of scans for him from the TARDIS console, but had found nothing. I had been searching everywhere in London, asking around, but nothing. I couldn't find him.

 _Maybe he's left you._

"Stop." I whispered in a hoarse voice.

 _He decided you weren't worth it. He's left._

"That's not true. He wouldn't leave me. Plus he couldn't leave the TARDIS."

 _But he'd leave you._

"He won't, he didn't. He's still out there. He would always come back."

 _Then why isn't he here?_

"He...maybe...maybe he can't come back...maybe he's still busy with whatever he's doing."

 _He's more likely dead._

"No."

 _It's all your fault!_

"Stop!"


	2. Chapter 1

Amy blinked sleep from her eyes, raising her head from it's crooked position on the chair in the TARDIS console. She yawned, standing up slowly and stretching, feeling her neck pop and getting rid of all the kinks in her body from sleeping in a chair. Something had caused her to rise early, but what? She stepped closer to the controls, her brows furrowing in confusion as she looked at the blue throbbing light on the computer screen. She read the scan underneath the light, and suddenly she was wide-awake. She let out a little screech of excitement. The TARDIS had found the Doctor.

Amy couldn't have reached the doors fast enough, though when she yanked the handles back, the door would not budge. The TARDIS had locked her doors. Amy threw her weight against them, screaming and crying. Finally, after many fruitless attempts to break down the door, she collapsed against it.

"Please!" she sobbed, directing her words to the TARDIS.

"Please, you have to let me save him, please! He's hurting, I-I can feel it! I dreamt it! Please just let me save him!" she begged, her mind unwillingly remembering the dream she had last night.

 _(Dream)_

 _Darkness had surrounded her, she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. The stench of blood filled the room, it's metallic taste pouring down her throat, and it was freezing. The clinking of chains against stone brought her attention to her far right. There was a small sob, and Amy immediately recognized the voice as the Doctor's, though it was so defeated, so broken, so... terrified._

 _Amy wanted to call out to him, reassure him that she was there, that he was ok now. She wanted to touch him, to hug him, let him know he was safe and loved. But her body wouldn't move and her voice wouldn't work._

 _The sound of a heavy metal door opening filled the cell, though no light made its presence known, at least, not that Amy could see. The sharp clicks of heavy highheels_

 _Harsh, booted footsteps pounded across the room, to Amy's far right, where she had originally heard the sobbing._

 _"Alright pet, I'll make this nice and easy. Go on," a gruff male voice said._

 _The sound of pants unzipping was the last thing Amy heard, before she woke up and saw red._

Her desperate pleas seamed to spark something in the TARDIS, and suddenly a feminine voice was speaking in her head.

 _"I am sorry Amy, but I cannot let you leave right now_." the voice spoke, and Amy startled. The Doctor had always told her the TARDIS was alive, that it had a living conscious, but Amy had never really thought he ment it... _she_ could actually _talk._

"Why not? I need to save him!!" she screamed at the console.

Amy received no reply, only the wheezing, groaning sound of the TARDIS as she took off again.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled, running back to the console. But the screens were black, and the wheezing continued. When it stopped, Amy heard a click. The TARDIS had unlocked her doors. Fully expecting a trick, Amy launched herself at the doors, gasping in surprise when they shot open, and she stumbled out. Looking up, Amy realized she was right snack-dab in the middle of...

Leadworth. The TARDIS had taken her back to Leadworth. The sound of boots behind her, then the TARDIS doors closing brought her back to the TARDIS doors.

"Hey!" she yelled, banging on the doors.

"Open up!!"

But it was too late, and the TARDIS was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

When River Song entered the TARDIS, she knew something was wrong. Something was very, _very,_ wrong. She took a couple steps forward, listening intently for the sound of the Doctor's usual noise and chatter. But it was silent. River frowned, she was sure the Doctor hadn't left... although Amy had been outside...

"Sweetie?" River called into the silence. The TARDIS emitted a mournful whine in response. River stepped up to the counsel and lightly pattted it, a feeling of dread building up in her chest.

"What's wrong old girl? Where's the Doctor?" she whispered. The wheezing, groaning sound of the TARDIS taking off filled the air, and somewhere in the back of her mind a voice grumbled about how the Doctor had left the brakes on, and worried about how Amy was still outside the TARDIS. But the dreadful feeling in her chest and heart, couldn't bring herself to care.

The TARDIS stopped.

(break)_

The Doctor moaned softly as he opened his eyes, pain present everywhere in his body. The stench of blood filled the room, his blood.

Shifting, he gasped as the wounds from earlier were aggravated. The room was dark, and a feeling of utter panic he couldn't seem to get rid of spread through his every nerve. The door to his cell opened, and two large men quickly grabbed his arms. They fastened a metal collar to his neck and two chains, they dragged him to a woman clad in tight black leather, a black mask covering all of her face besides the long white hair that spilled out of the top. Her heels were extremely high and a blood red color, and the Doctor whimpered because this was the exact woman who had spent the last three weeks or so carving lines in his skin with knifes, strangling him, and breaking bones. Most of his wounds had healed by now, except the ones in his chest, arms, and hands. She'd used a different blade for those lashes, and they hadn't gone away.

"Bring him to the room, the special room." she commanded in a toneless voice, then, turning to the Doctor, her voice changed to a tone the Doctor couldn't name. But it scared him.

"You've held up well against torture Doctor, but I've got something special planned for you. Plus," she added, her hands trailing down the Doctor's torso. "I'm feeling especially horny today."


	4. Update Information (not a chapter)

**Hi guys. Sorry this isn't a chapter, but I wanted to thank you all for the great support I've gotten for this story.** **Also... some bad news. I'm writing bits of the next chapter whenever I can, but I'm really busy with school. I'm trying to apply to a school in Cambridge, UK, cause I've wanted to study there for some time, but it's very stressful because i might not be able to afford it, which is kinda crushing to me. :(** **But I've been looking into financial aid and am considering starting a Go-Fund-Me to raise money, so things are slowly progressing. I feel bad about not posting more chapters, but don't worry, i will soon. :) Hang in there!** **Again, thanks for all the great support!** **-Jadewing47**


End file.
